


Nan Hai

by julir_s



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, UNIQ (Band), Wang Yibo - Fandom, X 玖少年团 | X-NINE (Band), Xiao Zhan - Fandom, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25802548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julir_s/pseuds/julir_s
Summary: Ибо напивается под любимую песню.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Nan Hai

**Author's Note:**

> Всё из-за этой песни и из-за такого Ибо.  
> [Ибо поет Nan Hai](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ivL_qqdM7O0)
> 
> В тексте выделены строчки из песни Liang Bo - That boy.  
> Точнее мой очень вольный перевод)

Ибо поворачивает ручку, забрасывает чемодан вперед себя и, наконец, заходит в квартиру сам. Громко хлопнув входной дверью, вжимается в стальную поверхность и с трудом пытается отдышаться. Сердце истерично заходится в груди, грозясь выскочить, в горле кисло, подступает тошнота. Жадно хватая ртом воздух, парень раздирает на себе рубашку, не обращая никакого внимания на отлетевшие пуговицы, скидывает куда-то в сторону обувь и медленно съезжает по стене вниз. Обхватывает себя за колени, утыкается в них лицом. Так хочется расплакаться сейчас, но глаза как назло совершенно сухие. Пальцы прячутся в залитых лаком волосах, с силой тянут их, Ибо морщится и шипит от боли, но слезы вместе с необходимым облегчением так и не приходят.

Не включая свет, он на ощупь проходит на кухню, открывает кран и, набрав в ладонь немного воды, жадно отхлебывает, тут же сплевывая. Горечь в горле немного отступает, от прошедшейся ледяной ладони по шее и щекам становится чуть легче. В голову медленно возвращается ясность, выравнивается дыхание. Ибо убирает в ящик оказавшийся вдруг в руке нож. Ныряет в шкаф под раковиной и достает пару бутылок рисовой водки. Усмехается своей прозорливости (купил всего пару недель назад, на всякий случай, а ведь до этого в доме вообще алкоголя не водилось). 

Пробирается в комнату и оставляет бутылки на столике, а сам устало падает на диван. В кармане гудит вибрацией телефон, даже смотреть не надо - менеджер. Ибо тыкает на кнопку сбоку, не дожимает всего секунду. Телефон не отключается, только переходит в беззвучный режим, но парень этого не замечает, отбрасывает трубку на другой конец дивана.

Одной рукой поудобнее перехватив бутылку, он отщелкивает пробку и вливает в себя почти половину содержимого. Другой нащупывает пульт и включает телевизор. Бесцельно пробегаясь по каналам, он замечает лежащие на полу микрофоны для караоке. Не успел убрать, они слишком вымотались в прошлый раз, а с утра проспали и метались по квартире как ненормальные, надевая по ошибке вещи друг друга и только мешая собираться. 

Грустная улыбка сама наползает на лицо.

Прошла всего неделя, нет - целая жизнь.

Наконец, нашли брешь в двух графиках - целый вечер только для них двоих. Они дурачились, пытались сами приготовить ужин (Ибо только отвлекал и хватал полуготовые куски со сковородки). Дурными голосами фальшивили в караоке, вместе мыли посуду после позднего ужина. В душ пошли тоже вместе. Ибо вроде как предложил сэкономить время и воду, и его безропотно поддержали. 

Они провели вместе ночь, такую долгожданную и желанную для Ибо. Да и для Него, наверное, тоже. Не зря ведь чужие дрожащие руки так отчаянно цеплялись, не отпуская ни на секунду, а губы неотрывно блуждали по всему телу, лишь бы не дрожать тоже. 

Утром была всепоглощающая нежность в объятиях друг друга, такая, что весь мир подождет. Вот только мир не хотел ждать. У Ибо приближалось время вылета. У Него - с самого утра загруженный график. И появившаяся откуда-то тоска в глазах, легкой тенью мелькнувшая в зрачках, на нее слишком просто было не обратить внимания. Еще в то утро был долгий поцелуй у порога. И обещание встретить после прилета. 

Может, лучше было обойтись без обещаний. Ибо недовольно передергивает плечами, пытаясь скинуть внезапно окутавший его морозный кокон. И вливает в себя остатки из первой бутылки. В протянутой руке оживает теплым светом один из микрофонов, второй безжизненно покоится на коленях. Через пару щелчков пультом находится та самая песня, Ибо растягивается на полу, опираясь о столик спиной, прикрывает глаза и надрывно стонет, услышав начало песни.

**«Он влюбился в него случайно».**

Никогда и никому не признается, что не просто влюбился, а пропал навсегда он именно в их первую встречу. Прекрасный главный вокалист из группы новичков своей улыбкой вышиб все слова сценария из головы. Оставалось только стоять и не слишком глупо улыбаться в ответ. Стараться встать рядом. Коснуться случайно. Ловить все взгляды. Пытаться вести шоу. Не выглядеть слишком заинтересованным. Улыбаться. Смотреть. 

**«Он был так очевиден».**

Всю сознательную жизнь Ибо приходилось бороться. Постоянные соревнования - как смысл существования. Не видеть преград, не думая - только вперед. Он не смог попросить его номер. Позорно струсил. Подбежал после шоу к чужой гримерке, столкнулся с Ним в дверях, пролепетал что-то и бросился наутек. Потом краснея оправдывался перед старшим, умолял добыть для него такой желанный номер телефона. Через пару дней получил его, а в придачу и понимающий взгляд в спину. 

**«Не может отпустить сейчас».**

Теперь Ибо поет злобно, вновь вспоминая их утренний разговор. Действительно встретил, как и обещал. Даже номер специально снял, отель ближайший к аэропорту. Не мешал Ибо раздевать Его. Откликался на поцелуи и ласки. Обнимал крепко (как в последний раз - уже тогда прощался). Был таким податливым и нежным, стонал под ним задушенно в свою же прижатую к губам ладонь. Но в душ вместе идти отказался. Встречал посвежевшего, в одном полотенце на бедрах Ибо уже полностью одетым. По напряженной позе можно было догадаться о неладном. Но Ибо спросил прямо. И получил такой же прямой ответ. «Ничего не выйдет. Нам надо расстаться». Хлопнувшая дверь била крепче любой пощечины.

**«Но и держать не может».**

Почти шепотом, размазывая одинокую слезу по щеке, проводя по губам.

Хотелось броситься следом, схватить и не отпускать, применить силу, сковать объятиями. Но ужас осознания парализовал, брошенные слова связали лучше самых крепких веревок. Двинуться не получалось. 

**«Что может дать тебе маленький мальчик».**

Такой маленький. Такой глупый. Он пролежал без сил несколько часов в том номере. На спине фантомными болями тянуло обрезанные крылья. В ушах все звенели Его последние слова. Кожа даже после душа горела от чужих поцелуев. Наверное, следовало чувствовать себя использованным. Отвергнутым. Попытаться разбудить гордость, которая рядом с Ним впадала в спячку. 

Первые два звонка были сброшены. Вложенная в третий злость разбилась об «абонент недоступен».

Четвертый звонок - уже менеджеру, недовольному внезапной пропажей подопечного. Десять минут на сборы, и вот он уже сидел в машине, требуя везти его по названному адресу. Наплевать, что из офиса их вызванивали уже не первый час, сначала одно неотложное дело. Или он возьмет такси/пойдет пешком/все равно сделает по-своему. Угрюмый взгляд окончательно убедил, и через какой-то час по пробкам они подъехали к знакомому уже зданию - пару раз забирали на съемки, пару раз подвозили после. Менеджер понимающе хмыкнул, вот только Ибо было наплевать в тот момент на его понимание. Он вбежал в здание, вместе с лифтом прилежно отсчитал этажи, не без труда нашел нужную дверь, а за ней - знакомое лицо. «Был сегодня, взял отпуск на неделю. Улетел домой». Вычеркнул легко и быстро.

**«Я скучаю по тебе сейчас».**

Глоток из второй бутылки обжигает горло, Ибо кашляет и пропускает следующую строчку.

**«Я так люблю тебя».**

Его любовь ничего не стоит, видимо. Поэтому она оказалась не нужна. Что он мог дать? Молчаливое восхищение? Которое долгое время не решался озвучить. Славу и деньги, которые он сейчас обменял бы на возможность не бояться любить, кого хочется. Не оглядываться. Не думать. Уткнуться бы сейчас в изгиб Его шеи. Провести носом по ямке над ключицей. Легко огладить выступающие ребра и бедренные косточки. Прижать крепко к себе и утянуть в танец под эту самую песню. Стоять, обниматься, чуть покачиваясь в такт.

**«Хочу спросить, как ты сейчас».**

Рука тянется к телефону, но вместо этого сжимается на бутылке.

**«В твоем сердце нет больше грусти?».**

Остается надеяться, что нет. Он сам принял решение, сам привел в действие. А вот у Ибо сердце пропитано грустью насквозь, хоть отжимай.

**«Не могу забыть свою любовь».**

Не будет даже пытаться забыть. Окунется в работу - способ переживать неудачи отработан до автоматизма. Будет неустанно пахать до тех пор, пока травмированный орган не зарастет крепким рубцом.

**«Но могу попытаться отпустить тебя».**

Пропевает, шмыгая носом, когда песня уже закончилась. Последние капли алкоголя летят в рот, смахиваемые с горлышка языком. Ибо тянется через весь стол к телефону. Его первое расставание должно быть красивым. Как улыбка того, кто его бросил. Он напечатает текст любимой песни и отправит в качестве прощания. А потом, может быть, заблокирует этот контакт. Нет, не будет больше поступков маленького мальчика. Блокировать и удалять номер он не станет. Взрослые люди умеют расставаться друзьями.

Ибо жмет на кнопку включения, экран загорается неожиданно быстро. От удивления чуть не роняет телефон и случайно закрывает уведомления. Дрожащими руками снимает блокировку. Заходит в чат. Читает и перечитывает неверяще. 

В груди медленно зарождается тепло, не имеющее ничего общего с алкоголем. Сердце тонет в нем и потихоньку начинает биться заново. 

_«От: Сяо Чжань_  
_02:20_  
_Я идиот, Бо-ди, я такой идиот._  
_02:22_  
_Люблю тебя. С ума схожу без тебя._  
_02:25_  
_Прилетаю завтра утром. Встретишь?»._


End file.
